The Border Between You And I
by xcxsasusakuxcx
Summary: Sasuke...please help me...before...I kill everyone
1. Chapter 1

**THE BORDER BETWEEN YOU AN I**

**SUMARY: **Have you ever wished upon a blood-soaked feather?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto

AN: Now I know I'm supposed to be updating my other Fic 'My Sinful Butterfly' but this story was way too tempting to type up ' so please don't kill me…..I got most of my idea's from watching elfen lied so enjoy…p.s I wrote this Fic ages ago so….yea….

xxxxxx

'_She's changed….She stopped liking me and only __considers me as a close friend. She acts different around us now…was it because of what happened with her family? Or was it something else?'_

Flashback:

(Sorry I shortened it --')

"_I love you more than anything!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Sasuke turned around. "Even after all this time, your sill annoying." _

End of Flashback

'_Why….why couldn't I make her understand?'_

'**Hello, it would have been better is you weren't so cold to her…'**

'_I only did it to protect her…I…I was...I was afraid of letting her in, afraid that Itachi would kill her...'_

'**Was that the only reason...?'**

'_Shut up and go away.'_

Sasuke sat up and looked over at team 7's first picture and sighed.

"It sounds like it's raining out there..."He muttered to no-one in particular...He then glanced at his clock "4:50am...no wonder it's still dark outside." He said as he got out of bed and took a shower.

After a good few minuets, Sasuke emerged back into his room, dried himself off and got changed into some warm clothes.

Walking downstairs towards the front door, he put on his shoes, scarf and gloves. He then walked out the house only to be greeted by the bitter cold air and down poor of rain.

Making his way down Konoha's empty streets towards the forest, Sasuke couldn't keep the young pink-haired kunoichi out of his mind.

Flashback:

"I-I-I can't believe it...your back? Your actually back here in konoha?" Sakura asked shakily as she tried to figure out weather the dark-haired male opposite he was real or not.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only answer.

End of flashback.

He reaches and entered the forest in no time. Once he was deep in it, he heard a soft voice. It caught his attention as he followed it.

'_Who could that be at such a late hour...?'_Sasuke asked him-self as curiosity got the better of him.

(A/N: Song is from Elfen Lied OP It's called Lilium BTW-It's in Latin...)

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium….."

Sasuke masked his chakra and hid in a tree on the edge of the clear space of the forest. When he looked down…the sight that greeted him, was unbelievable…

It was a female but he couldn't fully see who it was, due to the rain down pour and….the fact that two pure white wings splattered with crimson blood, shielded them.

"Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quonium cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae…"

'_What the…! Wait a minuet….that voice! I know it from somewhere…..it sounds almost like…no…no way…' _

"Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison O quam sancta, quam Serena, quam benigna, quam amoena O castitatis lilium…" The girl then lifted her head and looked over her shoulder towards Sasuke, where emerald met onyx.

'Those eyes, her hair…that's impossible…!' She stood up and turned in his direction.

"Sasuke….kun…" She said gently as she took off towards him. When she was in front of him, she held out her hand, which Sasuke took in his without a thought. "Sasuke-kun…if I can't stop killing people, I want you to…" She lent to his ear "…**Kill me**."

(I was going to leave it here….but that would be mean )

Sasuke's eye's snapped open as he sat up in bed panting "W-what the hell was that all about?" He asked no-one in particular, trying to slow his breathing down. "Damnit!" He cursed, then glanced at his clock…"4:50am…"

BANG, BANG, BANG

He groaned in irritation and got out of bed. For some very strange reason he had bin thinking a lot of his pink-haired teammate a lot recently…

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Alright already!" He growled as he opened the door. "Look here usuratonkachi…if you-!" Sasuke stopped and stared wide-eyed at the girl that stood in front of him.

"He-l-lp m-me…s-sas-suk-ke…" Sakura said as she looked up at Sasuke with tear pouring out of her innocent emerald eyes, down her blood splattered cheeks. Her body, her skin even her hair…..covered in blood and the heavy rain from outside made her night dress cling to her fragile frame.

"I-I w-was so s-s-scar-red …..I-I didn't me-mean t-to." She stuttered mindlessly as the Uchiha stared at her in absolute awe. "I-I c-couldn't c-con-ntroll it…I-" Sakura didn't even finish her sentence as she collapsed but, thankfully, Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground.

"What the hell happened?" He asked him-self as he carried her back into his house, bridal-style, and closed the door.

Somewhere else:

"Do you understand what you have to do.?"

"Hai."

"Good she may play a massive role in the attack of konoha….."

"…."

"Leave now…"

"Hai."

----------------------------------------------

Well that was the first chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please…..cookies for all that do! (and for the one's who read this story)


	2. Chapter 2

_**RECAP:** _

_"He-l-lp m-me…s-sas-suk-ke…" Sakura said as she looked up at Sasuke with tear pouring out of her innocent emerald eyes, down her blood splattered cheeks. Her body, her skin even her hair…..covered in blood and the heavy rain from outside made her night dress cling to her fragile frame._

_"I-I w-was so s-s-scar-red …..I-I didn't me-mean t-to." She stuttered mindlessly as the Uchiha stared at her in absolute awe. "I-I c-couldn't c-con-ntroll it…I-" Sakura didn't even finish her sentence as she collapsed but, thankfully, Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground._

_"What the hell happened?" He asked him-self as he carried her back into his house, bridal-style, and closed the door._

_Somewhere else:_

_"Do you understand what you have to do.?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Good she may play a massive role in the attack of konoha….."_

_"Leave now…"_

_"Hai."_

As Sakura finished her bath, she stepped out and found a pile of clean clothes on Sasuke' bed.

When she approached his bed there was a note on the clothes. Sakura picked up the note and read it.

_Sakura,_

_Here. Sorry I left without saying anything. Anyway I washed what you were wearing and I left you some clothes…_

_Sasuke_

Her frown changed into a small smile,

_P.S hurry, training started already_

"Crap." She cursed

She looked at the clothes he had given her. Sakura smiled and got changed, and left.

Itachi & Kisame:

"Well this shall be very interesting right Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"yeah…" he replied as they jumped from branch to branch in Konoha forest.

Team 7 training grounds:

**(a/n: It's Naruto Vs Sakura)**

Sasuke and Kakashi sat in some random tree's. Kakashi reading his favourite book and Sasuke watching a pink hair konoichi with a Uchiha symbol on her t-shirt and a pansy ass, ramen eating dobe fight.

Sakura pulled on her black gloves as she stood alone in the dear opening. Then she heard a barrage of kunai and shurikan zooming straight at her, She was about to try and dodge them but before she could, they all hit her. 'Sakura' poofed into a log just then Naruto came running out.

"Damn it! I thought I had her!" Naruto cursed.

Suddenly a kunai with a letter bomb attached to it zoomed straight at Naruto. He dodged it and it hit a nearby tree and exploded.

"Shit." Naruto cursed again

Then the 'real' Sakura jumped down from the tree she was previously hiding in.

"gotcha now Sakura-Chan." After doing numerous hand signs he yelled the jutsu name "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" As soon as he yelled the name 'Sakura' was surrounded by a group of Naruto'.

"Nowhere to run." Naruto said smugly

"Give up yet?" he asked.

"You wish?" Sakura then disappeared

"Crap! Aw come on Sakura-Chan stop being a chicken!" Naruto whined. "Whaa! How the hell did you get all the way up there?" Naruto wailed as he pointed to the top of a tall tree where Sakura stood, his clones disappeared.

Suddenly she jumped off it and pulled a kunai out of her pouch ready to hit Naruto with it.

"kagebunshin no jutsu!" he yelled one more time, as Sakura was about to attack a blue energy appeared in his hand.

"You're just another clone." The clones' then disappeared . "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as Sakura came into contact with his attack.

When Naruto saw that it was the real Sakura he gasped. Kakashi was in shock and so was Sasuke. Sakura was actually facing Rasengan!

A white light beamed for about 10 seconds then all dust filled the area. As the dust cleared away Sasuke tried to focus on the two figures.

Sakura and Naruto were both on their knees panting hard.

"H-e-eh t-told.. You pant I wasn't pant g-going to g-give pant up." She smiles and gave an exhausting sigh as she motioned to get up

"pant S-Sakura-C-Chan pant you're s-something pant else." Naruto said as he dragged himself up off the ground.

"damn pant Straight." She grinned.

Kakashi jumped down and closed his book.

"alright my student that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow morning 5:00am."

"NANI!?" Naruto shouted

"we've been assigned an a-rank mission, I'll explain that tomorrow. Je matte ne." and with that he disappeared .

"Alright time for some ramen! Hey Sakura-Chan, Teme, you two want to come?" Naruto asked

"actually Naruto I don't feel like it… I think I might just go home sorry." Sakura said as she looked at him with apologetic eyes

"I have other things to do." Sasuke said simply.

"Aww you two are no fun! Fine I'll go by myself, don't say I didn't ask!" Naruto said as he disappeared.

"E-erm Sasuke thanks for not saying anything a-about earlier."

"Hn."

"Oh and I'll give you your stuff back as soon as I'v—"

"Sakura…"

"Huh?"

"What did happen to you?"

"…its ok I won't tell anyone."

"Ano… to be honest… I can't really remem-ber..."

Sasuke turned and looked at her, she was staring into space

"Sakura."

She turned and looked at him in the eyes.

'_He looks like he's trying to figure something out'_

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I… never mind."

"O-okay."

Itachi & Kisame:

"Wait."

"what is it Itachi?"

"My brother's close and by the amount of chakra with him…"

"The konoichi should be there as well."

"…yes"

"Right let's get going."

"Hn."

Sasuke & Sakura:

"Shinobi." Sakura stated.

"What?" Sasuke asked not getting what she meant.

"Two of them."

"….." he stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

"There heading this way and one has a ridiculous amount of chakra."

"They've stopped."

"Huh?"

There in a visible distance stood two Shinobi in Akatsuki cloaks.

"What do you want?!" Sasuke yelled.

Suddenly the taller Shinobi advanced towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Time to come with us, kunoichi."

"Huh?" Sakura said confused.

Sasuke then advanced in front of Sakura

"I'll take you out nice and easy." Kisame said as he and Sasuke began to fight.

"Sakura get out of here! Go!" Sasuke shouted at the pink-haired female.

"Iie!" she retorted.

"Grr go and get Naruto then!" he shouted again.

"Demo…" she shouted.

"No buts! Just go!"

Sakura turned around and started to run. Just as she started to run the other figure disappeared.

"If I were you I wouldn't have told her to run…" Kisame taunted

"And why is that?" Sasuke spat

"Because I doubt she'll be able to out run Itachi-San."

"Nani...?!" Sasuke's face dropped.

"Heh we only came for her."

"Why?"

"It's not for me to tell you that."

Sakura:

Sakura was running as fast as her legs could carry her when she sensed someone chasing after her fast.

"Shit I'm almost out of chakra!" She cursed

Suddenly she collided with something or someone, and fell back hard.

"The sharingan..?" Sakura asked herself out loud. "What do you want Itachi?"

He stayed silent as she managed to get herself up

"…well what do –" she was cut off as he grabbed her arm, yanked her forward and crashed his lips upon hers, Sakura's eyes widened in shock and since her mouth was open slightly, he took the chance and darted his tongue in her mouth.

She tried her best to pull away but his grip was like a vice and he pulled her closer.

Once he broke away, he stared deep into her eyes as his sharingan started to spin.

Suddenly she collapsed in Itachi' arms, he then picked her up bridal style and disappeared.

Kisame & Sasuke:

"You little shit!" Kisame cursed as Sasuke stood grinning.

He was about to charge at Kisame, when Itachi appeared with Sakura in his arms.

"I have her, now let's go." Itachi ordered Kisame

"Right." He replied

"Damn it Itachi! Give her back!" Sasuke yelled as he gritted his teeth. Clenched his fists and charged towards Itachi.

"Foolish boy." Was the last thing the older Uchiha said before disappearing but not before Sakura's hiate slipped off.

"No…" was all Sasuke could say as he picked up her red hiate.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up with a headache for a start, then she noticed she was in a dark room chained… waaiiit a minute something was sprouting out of her back

Sakura woke up with a headache for a start, then she noticed she was in a dark room chained…

"Awake so soon." Came the voice of none other than Kisame as he stepped forward looking down at her.

"What do you want!?" She yelled coldly.

"No need to get snappy, if I were you I'd –""

"Kisame." Came a deep voice from the now visible door.

"Yes Itachi-san?"

"Leave." He said coldly

"But ita—"" Kisame started

"I said leave now."

"…" Kisame headed towards the door, he then passed Itachi and left the room.

Itachi closed the door and dim lights began to spread around the room.

"What the hell do you want?" She mumbled as she heard him coming towards her.

"Before you even think about, you can't kill me because I put your dark, dangerous side to sleep for now, but don't worry it's not permanent." He said as he came to eye level with her.

She never looked into his eyes. Which made him angry? Itachi pulled her face to meet his.

"I warn you Sakura, don't make me angry."

"And what if I do?" She hissed coldly.

He gave a dark chuckle before leaning into her ear, breathing hotly into her making her shiver. "Well then I'll have no choice but to…" he whispered the last parts and with what he said, her eye's widened in both fear and shock.

He pulled back and with a twisted grim upon his handsome face.

"So be a good little girl and maybe I won't have to do any of those things." He said as he stroked some strands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Make me."

"Don't push me Sakura."

"Try me Uchiha-Sama."

Konoha (Sasuke's house):

"How can you even say that let alone think that?!"

"…"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt by the collar, yanking her forward.

"Don't you dare say that again –"

"Shut up!"

"You're the one who needs to 'shut up'!"

"…"

"You have no clue do you…!"

"I said shut up you --!"

"She still loves you goddamn it!! And you don't give a shirt! Do you enjoy hurting her?!"

"…"

"Well?! Do you?!"

Naruto let go of Sasuke's collar and left the house.

"Don't you dare try and say you don't care Uchiha Sasuke!" His inner warmed

"….Thank you Naruto…."

Akatsuki layer:

Sakura woke up (again) on something soft, slowly she sat up and looked around. She gasped at the person next to her


	4. Chapter 4

"W-whaa

"W-whaa!!" Sakura yelled as she fell off the bed taking the covers with her.

When she sat up she came face to face with what seem to be a girl.

"Are you ok??"

"W-what – w-who are you??"

"I'm Deidara, yeah."

"….." Sakura stared at Deidara before asking. "Err... Are you a boy o-or a girl?"

"….I'm a boy, yeah."

"O-oh sorry… wait… why the hell was I in your bed?!"

"Err…well I was sent to take care of you yeah, but you didn't have a room, so I put you in my room, yeah."

"O-oh but what about Ita-"

"Don't worry, yeah, I won't let him hurt you, yeah"

Sakura started to sniffle as tears threatened to fall.

"Hey what's wrong, y—" he was cut of as she hugged him.

"H-hey, What's wrong, yeah, did I do something, yeah?"

"Why me…"

"Why you what, yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from the blonde.

Knock Knock Knock

Deidara got up and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Leaser-same would like to see the konoichi, now." The voice belonged to what appeared to be a Venus fly trap.

"Ok, yeah." Deidara said as he closed the door.

"Right, come on leader doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Okay."

Konoha (Sasuke's House):

"…" Sasuke was silent as he grabbed his jacket and left the house, He was going to kill Itachi and get Sakura back even at the cost of his own life.

Akatsuki Layer:

"I'll never become a member of your sick organization!" Sakura yelled.

"Heh I was afraid you might say that… Itachi, come and hold her still for me please." The leader asked

"Hn." He replied as he made his way to where Sakura sat.

And that was the last thing Sakura knew before she fell unconscious.

"Hey Deidara-San, I think she's waking up!" a male shouted.

"Don't shout like that; yeah, just leave her alone, yeah!" Deidara retorted.

"W-w-wha?" Sakura said confused as she sat up.

Then she came face to face with another face well… an orange mask to be exact.

"WHA?!" Sakura yelled as se fell off Deidara's bed again

"Tobi, you're a jackass yeah! I told you to leave her alone, yeah!" Deidara said as he went to go and help Sakura off the floor.

"W-who—w-what is t-tthat?" she stuttered in shock

"Oh you mean me?? I'm Tobi, nice to meet you!" Tobi said excitedly

"Like wise" Sakura muttered

"You shouldn't let your guard down konoichi." Kisame spoke smugly

"Kisame, Yeah! Don't barge in like that, yeah! Knock next time, knock you bastard, yeah!!" Deidara yelled in anger

"I'm supposed to be intimidated by that you little girl."

"Grr… watch your mouth you worthless piece of fish!" Deidara snapped

"Ooh I'm shaking Mr I can't decide my own gender." Kisame smirked

"_Are these idiots really Akatsuki?!"_ Sakura asked herself as she watched them argue '_Cha! These guys are total morons!!'_ Sakura' inner added

"Get out!!" Deidara screamed at Kisame.

"Give me the konoichi first." Kisame ordered

"Why?" Deidara snapped

"Because she is now to stay in Itachi's care by order or leader-Sama."

"NANI?!" Both Sakura and Deidara yelled

"Now come on konoichi, I'll show you to his room."

"Okay." She whispered as she followed Kisame out of the room

Sakura kept her head down until she bumped into Kisame

"We're here." He said as he unlocked and opened a door and stepped in

"He's out on a mission at the moment so make yourself at home… while you can." He said as he pushed Sakura in the room and closed the door behind him

She looked around in shock. The room was not too big and not too small. The walls were black and the furniture was a dark oak colour. Also in the middle of the room was a large bed, with black and red covers.

"Wow." She then saw another door in the far room. _'I guess that's the bathroom_

'

Slowly she made her way to his bed where she sat down; suddenly she gasped a spot on her neck as an unbelievable pain spiked through her body.

"Grrraa!" She yelled as she gritted her teeth

After a couple of minutes she let go and she was now panting heavily.

"Damn it." She cursed as she removed her hand from the mark. She then was feeling heavy and weak, but as much as she didn't want to sleep I his bed a nap sounded like a good idea.

Sasuke:

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed "I'm low on chakra."

He them spotted a town "looks like I'll have to stop for the night."

"Teme!"

"Huh?" Sasuke said as he stopped

"I'm not going to let you save her and hog all the glory!!"

"Hn." Sasuke smiled a little

"Let's go then!"

Akatsuki layer:

Itachi came back from his mission and went to his room only to find someone asleep in his bed.

Quietly he made his way to the sleeping figure and slowly pulled the covers back to reveal a pink haired girl fast asleep.

Itachi smirked and then headed to the bathroom.

Moments later he came out with a black t-shirt and black shorts on with his cloak in his hand hands.

He placed the cloak on a chair and went to bed.

Naruto and Sasuke:

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting down and talking.

"Ahhh so that's what happened there." Naruto said as he looked at the floor

"But before I could reach them they vanished and all was left was her hiate." Sasuke said quietly.

"So why didn't you tell me all this before." Naruto asked, looking Sasuke in the eye

"…Because…"

"Because what."

"I…don't know why… I just didn't." Sasuke finished as he looked away

Akatsuki layer:

Sakura started to sturr in her sleep which caused Itachi to wake up.

He stared at the trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Sitting up on top of her, he placed his hand on her forehead; he used a jutsu that lets you be in someone's dream.

Sakura's mind or dream:

"_please stop I beg of you!" a female cried as she grabbed the shirt of what seem to be a fifteen year old Sakura who had her bands covering her face._

_Sakura slapped the woman across the face so hard she let go and fell back._

"_Why… why are you doing this? I said stop" the woman cried again._

_Sakura took a step forward_

"_Why should I?" Sakura asked darkly with amusement laced in her voice._

"_Because it's not you! You don't know what you're doing! Stop it!"_

"_I've had enough of hearing your pathetic pleases. Don't you want to join the rest of your family too… in hell?"_

"_They're your family too!" the woman yelled_

"_Family… family?! The same twisted family, that kept pushing me beyond my limits, the same family that sat back and did nothing while Kirami Haruno, My father abused me?!"_

"…_I'm sorry!"_

"_And you… you did nothing but watched and told me it was necessary?!"_

_Then the woman got up and bugged Sakura_

"_Please! I'm sorry!" she sobbed_

"_Go to hell." And with that the woman was town apart, limb to limb, and Sakura didn't even touch her!_

_Sakura looked down at the mangled bloody corps_

"_Have a nice time in hell… mother."_

_Then everything blacked out for a minute_

'_She's more lethal than I am.' Itachi thought with an amused smile._

_Suddenly he found his-self in a forest next to a clear opening (A/N: it's the team 7 opening area next to the lake/river, its night time)_

_A yell made his head snap to the side where Sakura was fighting ff or trying to fight off what seem to be a or some drunk men._

_She was in a strappy nightdress with no shoes_

"_Stop it!!" the 17 year old Sakura yelled._

"_Give it up little girl you know you want it." One of the men said as he dodged her attack and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close_

_Then another male came behind her and grabbed her forearm, putting a knee between her leg so she couldn't kick him between the legs_

_The other men just watched sickly_

'_I she just keeps standing there like that they'll rape her.' Itachi thought as he tried to move to help her. 'Why can't I move??'_

"_Get off me!!" Sakura yelled_

"_Come on... What are you? Not human?" the man asked teasingly_

"_Not human?" Sakura's voice was suddenly dark and brutal._

"_You know who isn't human?" she said bitterly_

"_Huh?" the males holding her and Itachi thought_

"_People like you!" was all it took her to say as the two men where ripped apart, organs, blood, bone splurted up all near trees and their blood coated Sakura's nightdress and some of her features._

"_W-w-what?!" the other males yelled as they tried to flee_

"_And where do you think you're going? Aren't you enjoying this?" she asked amused as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the feared guys_

_They stopped and looked at her in absolute fear_

"_What's wrong? You're not scared are you?" She asked teasingly, as she started to walk towards them causing them to take a step back each time she moved forward._

"_S-stay back!" one of the male shouted, but she just ignored them._

_Just as they were about to run, something grabbed two of the men and sliced their heads strait clean off their shoulders._

_All that was left now was one very frightened male_

"_Y-you…w-what are y-you?" the man stuttered out, backing up more until he unfortunately backed into a tree_

_Sakura came towards him and lifted her right hand, where a blue light appeared in her hand._

"_Who am I? Heh I'm the last think you'll see ever again." She said as she placed the blue orb against the mans face_

"_No, No, NO!" the man yelled as she pushed it harder against his face, the orb started to peal away at his flesh then at his muscles, tissues and started eroding his skull_

_She pulled her hand back, when she was satisfied and started to sway back and forth, she then fell backup against a tree as she gripped her head with both hands_

"_W-w-what am I-I?" Sakura asked her-self in shock, as tears fell down her blood-splattered cheeks._

"_I'm scared." She whispered as she took her hands off her head and looked at them._

_She shakily stood up and vomited_

"_I'm scared!" she yelled as she ran through Konoha forest until she reached Konoha_

_She kept running until she reached a large area where a certain house stood_

'_That house seems familiar.' Itachi thought but it was far too dark to tell_

_She stopped at the front door and started banging furiously on it_

_After a few minutes of banging, someone opened the door._

_It was none other than Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha_

End of dream

Both Sakura's and Itachi's eyes snapped open where Emerald locked with onyx

Her eyes widened in fear and shock as his hand that was on her forehead softly stroked her cheek

'What is he doing??' she though as she gazed into his now worried eyes

As his head started to lower her heart was pounding furiously

'Why is he doing this, Why can't I speak, Why am I letting this happen?!' Sakura yelled in her head, Itachi's lips just inches away from her own

Sasuke and Naruto:

"Come one Naruto! Get up we shoul--"

"No. I won't let you have my Sakura-Chan… Aww Sakura-Chan."

A vein popped on Sasuke's head as he gritted his teeth

POW!!

Akatsuki Layer:

"I-Itachi w-what ar-re you doing?" Sakura found her voice

Itachi smirked before, surprisingly, softly kissed her

'CHA! I hope SASUKE KILLS HIM FOR THIS!!' '….' 'but… on the other hand… THIS MAN IS SOO HOT! SHANAROO! And, WHO KNEW HE HAD A SWEET SIDE!!'

He pulled back and grinned he was about to kiss her again but before he could someone burst in on them

"Itachi-san—oro? Itachi san is trying to rape Sakura-Chan?!"

Itachi's sharingan activated as he gave a cold glare, that would make most people shiver and back off quietly, at the boy in the orange mask. He got off the still shock full konoichi and walked towards Tobi.

"A-Ano, I didn't mean to interrupt b-but leader-Sama wants to talk to y-you." Tobi stuttered as the older Uchiha looked at him

"Hn." He said as he closed the door

Naruto and Sasuke:

"Ow teme, you didn't have to hit me that hard you know." Naruto wailed as they jumped from tree to tree

"Well then get up nex--"

"It's been a long time Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks, as a figure or figures appeared

"Huh?" Naruto said confused

Then someone jumped on his back

"WTF?!"

"Aww Sasuke-kun I've missed you so much!"

'_S-sakura?' _Sasuke thought for a split second, 'No Sakura doesn't do that anymore…' Sasuke thought sadly

"Get off." Sasuke ordered to the rabid fangirl known as Karin

"Fancy meeting you here." Juugo grinned

"Hn" he replied

"Eh?! What are you guys doing here?!" Naruto asked as he pointed a finger in team hebi's direction

"I was about to ask you two the same thing." Suigetsu said amused

"Hn."

"So what are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked in a playful mannor which made Sasuke twitch uncomfortably

"It's none of your business." Sasuke replied

"Aww don't be like that teme!" Naruto complained to his best friend.

"Shut up dobe." He replied coolly

"Hmph, the reason we're out here is because our team mate well best friend fot taken away from us by Aka--" Naruto's mouth was suddenly shut by Sasuke's hand covering it

Sasuke shot a death glare at his team mate

"She has been abducted and we're going to get her back, that's all you need to know." Sasuke said as he took his hand off Naruto's mouth

"I see, hey she wouldn't happen to have pink hair would she?" Suigetsu asked amusingly

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eye widened

"Yeah! That's her! Where have you seen her!?" Naruto asked

"We'll only tell you if you let us help look for her as well." Suigestu replied

"What?!" Naruto, Karin, Juugo and Sasuke shouted

"Listen I have my reasons for helping her ok." Suigestu said simply

Flashback:

Suigestu regained consciousness and sat up.

"Ow." He cursed as he gripped his head

'_Wait where are those ninja that I was fighting and why is my head bandaged?' _he asked himself

Then he heard the sound of faint breathing beside him. He looked to his side to find a teenager, about 16 years, with soft pink hair sleeping

'_She saved my life… if she hadn't of come…'_ he smiled

The girl suddenly woke up and sat so she was facing him

"Sorry about that" she said as she cuddled her knees to her chest

"S'ok."

"I take it your recovering."

"Huh?-oh yeah- wait that reminds me, why did you save me? Who are you?

"My names Sakura, I saved you because I don't like seeing an unfair fight and because you were very badly injured."

"What about the ninja."

"They're dead."

"How."

"I killed them."

"…"

Sakura got up and gave a big smile

"I'll see you around…Suigestu." And with that she disappeared

'_How did she know my name?'_

End of flashback:

'_Sakura…'_ Suigestu thought

"Ok then if it makes you happy, you can come with us." Naruto Said

"The name of the girl your looking for.. it's Sakura right?" Suigestu asked

"Yeah! But how did you--"

"She told me."

"But--"

"Now come on I'll show you where we last saw her."

Akatsuki layer:

Sakura was left alone in Itachi's room

"You know, its no fun when you act like this." A voice said

"Shut up." Sakura snapped

"Aww come on, can't you see how lucky you are to have a friend." A female said as she appeared

"Go to hell."

"I would love to but I cant well… not unless--"

"If I die then you die too." She said as her replica walked towards her.

"True… but you're forgetting I have the power to control you… your body… your mind… your will… I own you." She replied as she disappeared

Sakura looked down at her now cut wrists, blood was oozing out fast and heavily

"Blood…" she whispered. "It's blood!" she yelled as images of people that had been killed by her, after they had been killed, Infiltrated her mind, making her scared. An extremely loud scream spread through-out the Akatsuki layer making everyone freeze and Itachi to appear back in his room…

Sakura wasn't anywhere in sight, Itachi scanned the room and that's when he saw 'it'

Team 7 and Team Hebi:

"This is where we last saw her." Juugo said as they landed in an opening

"W-What happened?" Naruto asked, scanning the damaged area

Whilst Juugo was explaining what he and the group saw, Sasuke wondered off a few feet from everyone else

That's when he saw it

To be continued…

A preview of what will be coming soonish…

"It's dangerous…" she whispered to know one in particular as she sat up in bed

More:

"Sakura! Move" he yelled fighting the pain that was spiking through his body

She still didn't move and the attack hit her, sending her flying off the cliff

With all his strength he ran to the edge of the cliff

"If she died, I die with her." He said as he jumped of

"- - - - NO!!" he yelled

He caught a glimpse of the girl and soon she was in sight, he grabbed her arm and hugged her.

"I love you; I've always loved you, for you. I don't want to live knowing you won't be with me! I lost all the people I cared/loved once; I'm not going to see it again!"

"Even though you've done wrong, I can't, I wont let you die alone, No way, I'll go to hell with you, if I have to! I love you so much." He sobbed in her neck as he hugged her closer.

Suddenly they hit water…


End file.
